This Week in Pacifica
This Week in Pacifica (TWiP) was a weekly newsjournal written and released by Schattenmann while in Vox Populi with the purpose to ". . . provide you, the people, with interesting, important, or just fun information about Bob's centerpiece, Pacifica." Twelve issues were released throughout the first half of 2009. Format TWiP covers a few news items from the preceding week in Pacifica. Items are harvested from pacificorder.net's various subforums and cover everything from policy to awards to diplomatic relations. Each issue is quote and screenshot-rich, and is designed to both entertain the reader with witty, smarmy, and cheeky commentary, while bringing seemingly "unimportant" topics to light of day for the world's interpretation and information. Every "broadcast" begins with an image of Schattenmann's character in a photo reminiscent of a news anchor, with a small 50x27-pixel "Voxed-out" NPO flag in the corner representing a TV channel icon. Schattenmann introduces himself, then proceeds to lay out the night's stories in a short monologue—this being the case, anyone not interested can turn the channel immediately. News items are then covered in a few paragraphs, each denoted by a bolded, purple headline. The broadcast ends with a brief word, then public discussion is opened up live. Issues TWiP Inaugural/Pilot :February 9, 2009: Link Stories: *Cancellation of Aid. The wholesale cancellation of the Council-Bank Joint Aid Program. *Backlash. Coverage of membership opinions on the aid cancellation. *Diplomatic Calamity. Revelation that NPO is pushing long-time ally MHA not to join a new bloc, codenamed "Bastion" (not to be confused with the RoK-VE-RIA MDP bloc formed under the same name to irk Vox Populi). TWiP 2 :February 16, 2009: Link Stories: *Pacificans on the Ground. "A story of hope and courage" NPO's bi-weekly recruitment contest winners. *That's a Mouthful. TWiP takes aim at Francoism architect Vladimir with. *Cloak and Dagger. An ICSN spy revealed. *Of Queues and Queue-Cutters. Problems within the NPO Tech Corps. TWiP 3 :February 23, 2009: Link Stories: *Under Who's Boot? *The Buck Stops There. *A Moment of Silencing. *An Elder Returns. LordValentine. *Freedom's Just Another Word . . . TWiP 4: This Week in Pacificontinuum :March 3, 2009: Link Stories: *Jugheads. *Sometimes You Need a Little Finesse. *A Heart Revealed. *Who's in Charge Here? TWiP 5 :March 9, 2009: Link Stories: *Once and Future Emperor *Roll Call *Questions? In My Pacifica? TWiP Presents: This Week in Everywhere :March 16, 2009: Link Stories: *This Week in the Continuum *Paper Tiger? *War Brooding *Going out . . . Old times *Goths in Rome *Honors *A Celebration TWiP and Tattler Present: Reyne Mordigan's Greatest Hits :March 24, 2009: Link Stories: *Reyne on TSO *Information, in my Democracy? *How to Negotiate Filibuster *On Alliance Sovereignty *Vanguard—Snakes in the Grass *Who Spies? *Stop Dreaming *Sour Grapes *Codex—Not a Sports Timepiece *Reyne Mordigan: Inter-Alliance Conflict Legal Expert TWiP 6 :March 31, 2009: Link 1, 2 Stories: *End of TWiP? *The Jack-somethings Are Calling *A Triumvir's Dilemma *Bug in Bonnet TWiP 7 :April 7, 2009: Link Stories: *Back on Topic *The Road to Recovery *Cloak and Dagger Corner *Gotta Catch 'em All TWiP 8 :April 24, 2009: Link Stories: *A Shadow's Reflections *Letters From Francograd *The Polar Shoulder *Ask Z'ha'dum TWiP 9: This Week in Peacemode :April 30, 2009: Link Stories: *War *Who's War? *Collectible Sig TWiP: Final :July 19, 2009: Link Stories: *Peace at last Category:Vox Populi Category:New Pacific Order Category:News Publications